The present invention relates to cryptography, and more specifically, to implementation of subsets of enterprise-oriented cryptographic Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) from off-the-shelf, module-centric cryptographic service providers of below-enterprise reliability and commodity APIs
Mainframe cryptography follows an unusual provider model by maintaining centralized keystores on the host, relying on proprietary stateless backends. Host APIs reflect this difference, relying on host-opaque keystores and key tokens, externalizing stateless services to callers. Module-centric commodity cryptographic service providers (CSPs) operate in a different model, relying on module-resident secrets and APIs which reflect this worldview.